


Come from darkness

by LisbethS_R



Category: Counterpart (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 20:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisbethS_R/pseuds/LisbethS_R
Summary: LOFTER转存baldwin前传。





	Come from darkness

01

 

曾经，Nadia Fierro是世界上最好找到的人之一，她存在于各个柏林可以查探到的角落，名字、签名、手指画押出现在十几份官方、非官方的文书里：房契、贷款延迟证明书、尸体认领单、债务继承书、孤儿证明、认养证明、认养证明、警方逮捕证明、案件报告…最后，还有一日新闻的头条。  
可以说，在Nadia仅有的14年人生里，她可能拥有比其他小孩多几倍的官方证明、认证文件。她从来不用担心自己走丢去警局没人来认领她，也不担心自己会遭遇被绑架之类的可怕事情：借了父亲好几万元的黑手党每个星期都会派人定时查看Nadia现有的寄养家庭环境和她本人的情况，Nadia内心统一称呼那些人为“看守”。他们对父亲破旧不堪摇摇欲坠的老房子没有任何兴趣，只想着Nadia早点长大，到时候他们就能想点办法从她身上收回欠款了。这是他们的权力。这是那个来讨债时决定暂时放她一马的男人说的。  
“除非你能用别的方法先还上钱，”那个男人最后很无所谓地告诉Nadia，“不管你用什么方法都可以。”  
那时存在于太阳下的Nadia年纪尚小，人很瘦弱，不爱说话，总是周转于各个不同的寄养家庭中常常搬家居无定所。但她从来没任何抱怨，也不哭闹不叛逆，只是默默听从安排。社工和寄养家庭的主人都觉得Nadia虽然有些难以亲近，性格冷冷淡淡，眼神也总是空洞，像是大脑空空，但还算个听话的小孩，让干什么干什么，不惹事，算是她最大优点了。  
不过孤零零的小孩总是会出事，Nadia就有几次因为和寄养家庭里的其他孩子打架而记过的纪录。只是社工也没太在意，年纪变大的孤儿总是有些暴力倾向，Nadia的情况已经算好的，她的父亲死在她面前，Nadia却坚强的挺了过来，没自甘堕落，不过是寄养家庭里经常有的闹剧，还是年长的男孩子主动挑衅和嘲笑的她，这种打斗不算事情。  
后来社工发现，别看Nadia身材瘦弱，打起架来却很厉害，她打架手边什么东西都能用上，而且下手很狠，比她年长比她大个的男孩都不是对手。  
最后一次官方有Nadia纪录的打架事件闹大了，寄养家庭里的三个男孩被她打伤的到处跑，其中一个还差点被她丢的水果刀给刺瞎眼睛。打了人的Nadia很冷静，像是什么也没发生似的赤脚坐在屋外的台阶上，双手老实地放在膝盖上，食指和中指缓慢有节奏地在大腿上打着节拍，整个人像是进入了冥想一般的状态，而屋里的家庭主人却害怕的门房紧锁，打电话报了警。警察来后了解了情况，将一声不吭的Nadia带回了警局录口供。  
“她想杀了我们！”“她想让我们永远没法还手！”  
男孩们在录口供时哭着喊着叫疼叫冤闹的警察心烦，而Nadia则从头到尾非常平静有条不絮地将事情发生的前后说了一遍，口气里好像不需要一点同情和关心。警察为了核对她有没有说谎，她又十分冷静的说了一遍，这遍口气里却有些不耐烦。  
最后事情在证实了是男孩们先挑衅并动手后，寄养家庭的主人在社工的安慰和调解下看在Nadia还小的情况下，不了了之。案件被当做家庭纠纷处理，Nadia唯一一次留下青少年逮捕记录，然后被送回了福利院。那天，Nadia刚好14岁。

 

刚刚送回福利院没两天，黑手党来了个人看她，他如同其他“看守”一样自称是Nadia父亲生前的朋友，然后被安排在开阔的花园里跟Nadia单独见面。虽然是新换的“看守”，但Nadia在寄养家庭房子的窗户里远远观察过他，大致算是已经熟悉了他。  
虽然要求见她的很不平常，但Nadia还和往常一样坐在长椅上，眼睛目视前方，男人点了一根烟，头一次上上下下认真打量了她一番，眼神里忽然出现些奇怪的满意的神色。  
他问：“你身上没一点伤么？”  
Nadia没反应，她目光空洞，像是毫不在意他说的话。男人盯着她，哼了一声吐出一口烟，继续说：“看你跟棍子似的，没想到下手还挺狠，我看了那三个小瘪三的证词还有被打的照片，”他捏着烟头的手在空中翻了两个圈，好像是在对Nadia致敬，“十分佩服。”  
这次他没等Nadia给他任何反应，干脆地再大吸一口烟然后狠狠丢到地上用磨淡的皮的皮鞋一脚踩灭，从大衣口袋里掏出一张纸条放在Nadia面前，说：“如果不想在这个鬼地方呆到16、7岁再被拉去当妓女，打这个电话，给你条新出路。”  
闻言Nadia终于抬头去看男人，在车里无法测量准确，现在才发现他比Nadia预测的还要高，起码是两个Nadia高，需要Nadia伸直了脖子才能看见眼睛，虽然好像很单薄，但身板却如同一堵墙似的宽，方方正正的脸上一道瘆人的伤疤从颧骨刻到嘴边。他粗大的手指夹着那张仿佛稍微一用力就会成飞灰的纸片，他发现Nadia在观察他，灰色的眼睛十分微妙的眯了一下，将纸片递近了些。  
Nadia伸手接过他的纸片，男人转身就走，Nadia再低头，那轻飘飘的纸片落在她满是汗水的手掌间。

 

同一天晚上，社工为她带来了“天大的好消息”，一家无子无女的俄罗斯家庭看中了Nadia的资料，想要收养她，明天早上就可以见第一面！  
第一次有人想要收养Nadia，所以她破天荒地问：“他们为什么想要收养我？”  
社工回答：“他们看中了你档案上写着从小学习小提琴，父亲曾是个小提琴乐手，他们夫妇很喜欢古典音乐……”  
社工继续说着，Nadia却没再听下去，她的眼神又空洞起来，右手的食指中指不自觉地在空气中打起了节拍，耳边隐约听见了地铁中那空荡又轰鸣的风声。

 

第二天，社工为Nadia借了一身不太合身的小洋裙，将她打扮了一番，再去见那对俄罗斯夫妇。到会客室的一路上社工都在叮嘱Nadia要听话些，笑一笑，或者只是不要太呆板，活泼一点。  
“这对你很重要，”社工严肃地说——她好像经常对Nadia这样命令似的说话，但时间太久，Nadia对她的映象仅仅停留在了这几句话上——她顿了一下，“如果他们喜欢你，你就可以永远离开这里了，不用出去以后当个街边妓女，或者靠救济金、乞讨还有毒品过日子。你可以继续拉小提琴，可以还清你父亲的债，然后开始过体面富裕日子。你都14岁了，而且现在还是流感爆发的时期，到处都停止了运作，这样的机会简直上苍赐的，你一定要把握住，听见了么？你昨晚看了我给你的琴谱么？还记得吗？别跟去年似的到一半搞砸了！”  
社工喋喋不休，让Nadia一时走神猜想这对俄罗斯夫妇是不是要给福利院捐一大笔钱，所以她才那么紧张？那些话肯定不是出于担心和期盼Nadia才说的，这点Nadia可以确认。  
社工带着她走进会客厅，Nadia见到那对俄罗斯夫妇，丈夫高大头发有些花白，妻子优雅皱纹隐隐浮现，两人年纪都不小了，他们穿的很得体，很端庄，连头发都梳的一丝不苟，一看就是极有教养的人。他们看见社工和Nadia走进来立刻紧张地站起来。  
社工热情地向他们介绍Nadia，又向Nadia暗示性的介绍他们。但很抱歉，Nadia很快就忘记了夫妇的名字。  
社工让他们三个坐下聊，自己则坐在不远处观察他们。夫妇见到Nadia好像很满意，他们互相给对方示意了一下，一人一个问了些问题，总是沉默的Nadia这次全部回答了。她也不知道为什么，大概那个时候那个时刻，她还是有些喜欢这对夫妇的。  
“对了，”丈夫说，“我们为你准备了一把很好的小提琴！”  
就是这句话，将Nadia拉回了现实。她望着丈夫迫不及待地将小提琴盒从椅子后面拿出来，再放在桌子前，在Nadia面前小心又兴奋地打开，眼角仔细认真地观察着Nadia的表情。  
Nadia没什么表情，她盯着盒中的那把新小提琴，觉得脑袋一下炸开了，而脸上则毫无表现。  
“你要试试么？我们听说你小提琴拉的很好！很有天赋！”妻子期待地说。  
Nadia没有回答，她还盯着那把小提琴。  
空气有些紧张地时候，社工过来解围了，她说Nadia对小提琴的天赋十分高，而且还从小苦练……  
“她很擅长的！”社工夸奖Nadia说。  
夫妇听了还是很不安，他们疑惑地望着Nadia，丈夫说：“你想拉一下么？”  
Nadia抬起头，看看那个丈夫再看看小提琴，她听见自己胸腔里心脏快速跳动如同擂鼓的声音，她听见地铁里空洞轰隆的风声，她听见刹那风中的酒瓶摩擦地面的刺耳摩擦声，她听见列车驶过时尖锐难忍的刹车声，最后，她听见了琴声，低沉的，不像她过去听过的任何乐曲的声音，沉闷的如同洞里的回音，带着些穿透不了的愤怒，贯穿了Nadia的耳朵…  
也许，这就是属于她的吧？也许还是小提琴，还是音乐，能让她活下去，她知道自己很优秀，她还会更优秀，只要…  
“啪！”  
琴音突然错了，她的动作瞬间停下，声音戛然而止。  
Nadia一愣，她睁开眼睛，面前茫然一片。她侧过头，那对夫妇正用一种十分热烈的目光注视着她。Nadia放下弓和琴，她愣在原地，垂下头来，发现自己赤着双脚站在那里，全身冰冷，耳边是一片嘈杂的杂音。

 

Nadia对接下来发生的事情记得不是很清楚，但她知道那对夫妇对她非常满意，想要赶紧办手续接走她。  
但隔日，当社工进入Nadia的房间时，她已消失不见，只留下那套借来的裙子还有一双旧鞋放在床上。  
Nadia Fierro从此消失在这个世界上，此去十年，再没有人找到或见到过她的身影。  
最后一条关于Nadia Fierro的公开可查询的信息是她失踪第二天的新闻头条：俄罗斯大使养女不幸走失，悬赏十万元寻求线索。

 

02

Nadia在消失后不久就开始被专业训练为一名杀手，或是打手，那时候黑手党还没想好训练一个精通杀人技巧的女孩具体能干什么用，但训练Nadia的那位给她留下纸条的“看守”说服其他人——Nadia Fierro不过三年就将成为家族里最锋利的秘密武器。  
“看守”名为雷奥，典型的德国名字外表明显的德国人，幽默感却全然不德国人，总说些冷笑话开些玩笑，第一年训练Nadia的时候就着她消瘦如饿了三天的兔子般的身材就开了不下50个比喻的玩笑，他总说“你需要多吃点肉否则就连一只松鼠都可以揍你”或者“把你丢在森林里蚂蚁都不能美食一顿”。  
但在真正的训练上，雷奥又回到了严肃正经认真的德国人作风上，从来一丝不苟严厉异常甚至有些残忍，原本会闪烁些狡黠光芒的灰色双眼会变得冷酷无情，毫无波动，像是森林中潜伏的猎豹一般冷峻。  
开始训练的一年Nadia瘦小的身子经受了多次疲劳伤病，在那流感泛滥的年代她庆幸自己没有夭折。  
在训练了快一年的一天，雷奥带Nadia去深林中打猎，要手把手教Nadia解剖一头她自己打中的母鹿。三小时耐心的等候后，一只不幸的母鹿被Nadia击中脖子动脉鲜血直流瘫倒在地，雷奥和Nadia走上前，雷奥蹲下身子，伸手顺着母鹿抽动的腹部认真仔细地摸到它被击中的脖子，雷奥侧过头看向母鹿还瞪大的无辜双眼，手指在她抽动挣扎的脖间放着，母鹿还活着，它绝望地挣扎，死亡只在分寸间等待。忽然母鹿发出“呜呜”的呜咽，雷奥听见后抬起头去看站在他身后的Nadia，他看见Nadia背着打猎枪，全身一动不动如同树木一般立在原地，从眼神里雷奥也看不出她有任何情绪，黑色的眼睛沉默地看着垂死的母鹿，同时嘴唇没有发抖瞳孔也没有放大呼吸平稳，Nadia十分冷静地看着一头母鹿在她面前流血而亡。  
这种情况雷奥也不惊讶，从他熟悉Nadia开始这个女孩就几乎没有显出过任何过分的情绪，除了饥饿和失败会让她气愤到砸枪和拳击外，好像没有其他任何事情能再让她情绪波动。这个女孩比豹子耐心，比狼机警，却比蜜獾还要无情。雷奥有时觉得，在她因为长大而日显清晰美丽的黑色大眼睛下，是一个日渐凋零的灵魂，Nadia越大灵魂越临危，也许到她成年那天，她心里那个灵魂就会彻底死去，只留下一双毫无感情的双眼。  
雷奥不知道Nadia是出生就这样，还是在目睹自己父亲被地铁压死后导致的，他也不在乎，没有感情正是一名好杀手所需要的，心思不复杂执行任务没有心理负担，将目标当成某件物品，让她在任务中能以“完成击杀”为唯一目。在他看来，Nadia不需要任何训练就拥有了这一本领是她作为杀手的天赋，她会在他手下变成这个城市里最令人害怕的阴影。  
不过雷奥到死也不会知道关于这一点他完全错估了Nadia，错了十万八千里，Nadia从来不是没有感情，她只是无法理解和处理这些感情，那么还不如让它们死在自己的心中好了。拥有强制让自己活下去的愤怒已经使她精疲力尽，更多的感情又该何处安放呢？就当做没有好了。慢慢的Nadia再感受不到除了愤怒以外的感情，她看这个世界变得简单，也变得干脆。但这些雷奥永远不会知道，也没必要知道，这样他还能死的明白点。  
这些都是后话，现在他们打了一头母鹿，雷奥一边喝酒一边教Nadia如何剥皮去内脏，Nadia学得十分顺畅，剥皮后雷奥送给她一把打猎用的大口径左轮手枪作为礼物，握在Nadia还瘦弱的手掌里十分沉重，但她第一眼见到就很喜欢。  
之后雷奥问她：“你准备好了么？”  
Nadia回头去看他，雷奥挑了挑眉头，两人对视片刻，双手还沾着母鹿鲜血Nadia点了点头。  
那时Nadia应该已经15岁。

 

Nadia的第一次任务前半部分都十分完美，她跟踪目标三天，调查到目标的房子，在房子里找到他的日程，然后跟踪他去私人会所两次，并摸清他每周三打完牌之后都会在门口等司机开车来接，期间一个人抽根烟。  
抽烟时是个很好的下手时间，Nadia决定一枪解决然后冷静离开，唯一问题就是她不能确定目标抽完烟之后司机来是一个习惯还是一个随机事件，这中间有两到三分钟间隙，事情可能会立刻出错。她无法评估这件事，却也找不到其他更加合适的时间，于是Nadia决定铤而走险。  
结果事情就在这里出了乱子，Nadia准备好一切，夜晚七点她看着目标进入会所，身穿大衣挡住脸和身材，在马路对面的小巷子里等待着，两只手指冷静地打着节拍，静候猎物。  
十点，目标准时出门，马路上已经没人，他从西装里拿出烟盒准备抽烟，Nadia看着他点燃香烟，冷静地从会所街对面朝目标走去，准备就在离目标不到三米的地方从口袋里掏枪射击，瞄准头，两枪可以完成任务。没想到枪刚刚掏出目标便发现了Nadia，他惶恐地在无车的深夜街道上想要逃跑，这时那该死的车正好早到了！目标朝车那跑去躲在车侧！车灯晃了Nadia的眼睛，Nadia第一枪射空，第二枪打中汽车盖，第三枪无需再开，Nadia知道这件事无法成功了，她气愤地怒视一眼正从汽车上下来的司机保镖，再迅速回身跑离了空旷的马路，将自己隐藏起来迅速离开现场。

 

目标生还，侥幸逃生，雷奥没有训斥Nadia也没有安慰她，只是冷笑一声：“我还以为你想要当最好的杀手，或许你还是适合去拉拉小提琴。”说完用手指挑了挑Nadia长及腰间的长发。  
那晚是Nadia记忆以来最为吵闹的一晚，倒不是她暴怒的砸掉空阔屋子里的什么东西，而是耳边的声音吵的她头都要爆炸了，“隆隆”的地铁声，无尽的小提琴声，父亲地喊叫声，还有那时马路上汽车尖锐的鸣笛声，它们全部混合在一起，拉扯着，嘶吼着，无数的回音无数的喊叫在她空荡的房间里回响着，拉出一道道修长的黑影盘旋在她恐惧愤怒的头顶上，像是一把把沾毒的小刀划在她脆弱的皮肤上。鲜血淋漓的Nadia大声地在内心尖叫着，将身子缩在房间角落的阴影里，她用手指不停地在墙壁上打着节拍，手指的阴影在她身后张牙舞爪，她冰冷的双脚踩在硌脚的水泥地板上，直到脚底磨出一条条血痕。  
最为吵的一瞬间，Nadia觉得她要死了，她仰面躺在空荡的房间里，注视着黑暗的天花板，黑色无光的双眼直直地将一切冰冷都收进眼睛里。  
Nadia没哭，她愤怒的几乎控制不住想要将自己撕开的欲望。但她也没有这样做，她只是冷冷的意识到：她坏了，而这世界上真的没有什么可以治愈她。她必须要赢，她要做最好，最好，最好的杀手，最好的，让雷奥闭嘴，让愤怒闭嘴，让她自己闭嘴！让一切闭嘴！  
第二天发生了两件事情，第一她用刀剃掉了自己所有的头发，第二她深夜敲敲目标家起居室的窗户，然后用手枪在目标一楼的起居室里隔着窗户一枪命中他的脑门正中，目标当场死亡。  
那天，Nadia再没有听到什么声音在她耳边响起。也许是Nadia再没有去聆听也许是声音真的消失了，不管哪个，Nadia都不在乎，只要那些声音滚的远远的。

 

Nadia喜欢女人，她是个同性恋，这件事或这个认知当时16岁的她并不知道，或者说不在意。  
对于16岁的Nadia来说，才来了初潮——当然她不会找雷奥而是自己处理——一年中开始长高并快速发育，不久就脱离瘦小变成瘦高，肌肉更加具有弹性，力量增强，长相眉目好像也发生不小变化。但对于Nadia本人而言，这时的人生除了暗杀和训练外没有其他任何需要，她离还清父亲的债非常近，她一心扑在那上面，虽然不知道完成有什么好处，但起码是个目标。  
喜欢女人这件事是雷奥告诉她的，或者说直接丢给她的，粗暴一点：雷奥直接给她请了个妓女。  
那是柏林寒冷彻骨中下雪的冬天。  
生日礼物，雷奥说，但他们俩都记不得算是16岁还是17岁的生日礼物。  
“你已经是大人了，”雷奥的表情非常随意，毕竟他一直将Nadia当成一个男孩养，觉得请一个妓女给Nadia很正常，“这事你需要熟悉，所以我为你请了个专家，钱已经付了。”  
说完就把Nadia和那个妓女单独留在屋子里，那名妓女叫“安佳”，Nadia不知道这是不是她的真名。这或许是最好的。  
安佳拥有一头暗金色的长发，雪白的皮肤，琥珀色的温柔双眼，柔和的五官不像是德国人应该是混血儿，她看起来只比Nadia大几岁，但身材却比Nadia性感成熟的多，她解开自己的大衣腰带，黑色大衣的外套下是镂空的，仅穿着一条黑色的内裤，像是在邀请Nadia。而Nadia则愣在原地，理性的她会想安佳会不会冷，但现在的她的胸腔里就像有一只蝴蝶乱飞一般紧张，这些陌生的情感和悸动使她手足无措，Nadia出生起第一次因为害羞而双颊发烫，完全不知道自己该做什么。  
安佳很快看出了Nadia的紧张与不安，她迷人的嘴角勾起一丝安慰Nadia的笑容，她胸有成竹地踩着细长的高跟鞋缓慢地走到Nadia的面前，越近Nadia越觉得全身发热，安佳像是把握了这房间里的一切节奏和温度。  
安佳走近到Nadia的眼前，她与Nadia差不多高，但却用手指轻易地挑起Nadia的下巴，用一个微笑印了一个吻在Nadia的唇上，再轻轻地放开，用那琥珀色的眼睛静静地望着Nadia的反应。Nadia第一次接吻，她闻到了安佳身上目眩的淡香水味，嘴唇触到了一些美好的、无法形容的温柔。Nadia眨眨眼睛，安佳的笑容更加的迷人了，她再次靠近Nadia，这次用嘴唇完全包裹住了Nadia的上唇轻轻品味，再伸出舌头轻轻地划过Nadia的唇齿间，Nadia十分配合地微微张开唇，将安佳身上一切的香味都吸入了她的口舌间，Nadia闭上眼睛，她的世界瞬间只剩下了安佳和她的吻。  
她们的吻很快变得激烈，Nadia在安佳面前完全无力还手，她感觉到自己是如此脆弱，如同安佳呼吸间的一丝冰冷空气，一瞬间就会被她吸走。这让Nadia又害怕又兴奋，她微微睁开双眼，眼前是安佳暗金色的长发，她的嘴唇不知何时已经移动到了Nadia的脖间，阵阵的酥痒让Nadia无法反抗，她感觉到Nadia手指轻柔地去除自己身上的衣服，可她除了配合外再没有任何选择。  
Nadia举起双手让安佳脱去她最后的T恤，下面什么也没穿，但Nadia却没感觉到一点冷，也没感觉到羞耻和害怕，因为安佳只是安安静静地注视着她，用眼神在融化Nadia。安佳一手轻轻地抱住她，嘴唇在她的肩膀上游走这，一手握住她长着厚茧还留下不少细小疤痕的右手，当她触到Nadia的手心后她停下了细密的吻。Nadia微微抬头去看她，不知为何安佳的双眼里升起一丝同情，Nadia突然觉得心被纠在一团，她想开口说话却被安佳突然的吻给阻止了，安佳一边吻着她一边将她推向床边，Nadia被按到床边，安佳坐在她的双腿上，居高临下地望着她，然后举起她的右手，伸出舌头轻柔又满足似的舔了舔食指的指尖，这样充满性欲冲击的画面刹那打碎了Nadia的心脏。接着安佳将她的手放在她裸露的乳房上，Nadia看着她的手指，不敢相信安佳皮肤温热的温度还有她跳动的心脏就在自己指尖下，女人的柔滑的皮肤温香的身体就在她的指尖下，Nadia忍不住伸出另一只手在安佳的另一边乳房上轻轻游走，很快触感就不再满足Nadia，她吻上了安佳的乳房，如愿她听见了安佳一声低低地呻吟。  
“等等。”安佳低低地开口，她强势地将Nadia压倒在床上，暗金色的长发落在Nadia微微颤抖的身体上，Nadia黑色的眼睛直直望进安佳琥珀色的眼睛里。她以为安佳要说话，但安佳只是看着她，眼睛里有很多Nadia不明白的东西，接着安佳再次吻了她，这次的吻更加激烈，安佳将自己的身体推向Nadia，皮肤相触的瞬间，Nadia再找不到了方向和存在，她炙热的身体和安佳的身体紧紧缠绕到一起，安佳再靠近一点Nadia，就是无比的火热，Nadia的脆弱已经变成了一小片雪花，毫无轻重，落地无声。  
接下来，除了呻吟她们再没有互相说过一句话。

其实直到安佳死去那天，她们都没有说过很多话，做爱后安佳常常只是望着Nadia，轻轻拥抱她，靠近Nadia，有时候近的像是想在她黑色的眼睛里注视着自己。但Nadia知道安佳是在试图解读她，温暖她，安佳经常对Nadia说的一句性后的话就是：“你的眼睛只有在高潮到时不悲伤。”每次说完，她就对Nadia温柔地笑。  
也许吧，Nadia自己并不知道，她也不知道，安佳会是她这一生中唯一对她说过这句真话的人。

 

03

流感灾难。  
这个词刚刚出现在新闻广播里的时候Nadia还在福利院里，福利院中上上下下的人都会坐在大厅里听每一天的通报，多少感染人数，多少死亡人数，又增加了多少病毒区，数字从一开始的几百人上升到几千人再上升到每日几万人，恐慌与绝望随着时间的流逝而变得普遍，灭世情绪已经变成当时的主旋律。  
Nadia还在时的福利院非常的幸运，被划在安全防疫区内，也没有一人受到任何感染。但在Nadia逃离福利院一年后，一条报纸新闻忽然宣布了她的“死讯”：一福利院爆发突发疫情，院内16名儿童因高烧死亡。在刊登出的16名儿童的名单里就有Nadia Fierro的名字。  
Nadia直到很久后才知道的这条新闻，她不明白自己是怎么出现在福利院疫情的儿童死亡名单里的，之后也不是很在意，因为接着看到了福利院全院人员感染，转移少数生还的病情较弱的人员后，福利院被一把阻断病毒的大火焚烧。Nadia Fierro这个名字最后有记忆的地方就这样消失在了世界上。  
在受训成为杀手的三年里Nadia也没有受到流感的影响，她感冒过但都与流感无关而是训练过度给身体带来的过度负担，并不是流感。生病雷奥也不将她送去医院或防疫所，每次都是凭借Nadia自己痊愈。黑手党内因为流感而受到了不小冲击，上层的死亡使他们组织发生了一些动荡，但雷奥的地位一直稳稳当当，Nadia自然也没受到任何影响。  
流感毫无停滞的蔓延使大面积死人变成了常事，时间越长人们对于生命变得越消极，对世界变得越漠视，对道德变得越鄙视，不少人开始如同臭虫般活着。到了第三年一些地方已经乱到了极致，柏林的地下一片混乱，病穷疯为主的“逃亡者”杀人越货成为常事。Nadia见过病死的也见过为抢药而杀人的疯子还见过警察将一屋子无法控制的流感病重大火烧死，她开始暗杀的时间里，生命变得很轻，很多根本没人注意到一些人的死去，即使有些他们曾经位高权重，在那个时间里也只是又一具尸体而已。你不认识他，他死了你又有什么愧疚？尸体留在原地，还有流浪汉和流亡者会去拾尸，根本没人会报警。Nadia对于人命的看待，变得越来越轻，杀人变得非常简单，跟道德都没有了一点关系。  
除了这些，原本这一场流感对于Nadia来说应该只是记忆中模模糊糊的片段，她正活在自己冰冷与世隔绝的世界里，对周遭的变化毫无映像，也许她唯一能想起的只是街头上无处不见的末世海报和封锁时一排排带着防毒面具的士兵。但灾难流感还是找到了一种方法刺进了Nadia的记忆里，用一种Nadia完全想象不到的简单方法。

 

“流感快要结束了。”安佳在Nadia的耳边用沙哑的声音说。她浑身赤裸，一只手臂枕在脑袋下，一只手放在Nadia的脸颊边，手指轻柔顺着Nadia耳边的轮廓描绘着她的脸，昏暗的灯光下她琥珀色的双眼里是Nadia没有见过的安宁。  
Nadia刚刚从高潮中获得一丝宁静正快睡着，听见安佳说话于是转过头看向她。安佳望着她，温热的身体又靠近Nadia一点，她的手指划过Nadia浓长的睫毛，口气又变得低沉：“我父母就是死在流感潮里，之后我被舅舅收养，才干了现在的活，他为了酒和药欠了黑手党不少钱。”  
Nadia觉得安佳的故事和她有些微妙的相关，可Nadia不知道自己该说什么，她从没跟安佳说过任何有关她自己的事情，所以这应该只是一些巧合，Nadia想，也许在黑手党运作的地下有不少她和安佳这样的女孩吧。  
“你在想什么？”安佳问她。  
Nadia看着她摇摇头，“没什么。”  
Nadia有些冷了，她低下头慢慢缩进安佳的脖间，轻吻着安佳也有些冰冷下来的皮肤。安佳发出一点点低吟，伸手拉过她身旁的毯子盖住两人的身体，在毯子下抱住Nadia的身子。  
“流感结束，柏林的封锁解除，你会离开这么？”安佳问她，身子有些打抖。  
Nadia顺着安佳的下巴吻到她的唇边，鼻尖被她暗金色的长发蹭的发痒，Nadia眨眨眼睛，退开一点去看安佳的双眼。Nadia知道自己看见了什么，但她平静的不能给出答案。  
“我不知道。”Nadia说。  
安佳凝视着她很久，露出一个简单的微微动摇的笑容，凑上前来吻住了Nadia，双手拥住她，在她的嘴边流连：“我的女孩。”  
“我的女孩”是安佳对Nadia的称呼，因为她并不知道Nadia的名字，她问过，但Nadia没说，她让安佳向其他黑手党的人一样称呼她为“女孩”。  
“为什么呢？”安佳趁着Nadia高潮后问过。  
Nadia看着她，摇了摇头。她也不知道，也许是因为Nadia这个女孩，还没有找到属于她的新名字。

 

灾难流感真如安佳所说快要结束，除了电视和广播开始频报新疫苗和新抗生素的成果惊人全球各地疫情渐渐消失外，Nadia也能感觉到柏林街面渐渐恢复了生机和秩序，警察和防疫队变得少见，街店与小吃摊开始回到街头，不少废弃的疫情大楼也开始被全面消毒打扫准备转卖。而最重要的变化：Nadia的工作忽然变多。黑手党的人想要趁着政府恢复秩序的最后乱政期捞一笔实在的好处，这就代表有些他们不想让上位或留着没好处的人要倒霉了。  
1994年的冬天，Nadia已经变成了黑手党里令人害怕的存在，雷奥的预言完美实现。地下流传着“阴影”的传说，没人知道她是谁，具体属于那个组织，是男是女，多大年纪，只知道她是个白人，无孔不入，无所不在，杀人方法花样百出，仿佛无所不能，连流感也无法杀死她。有传说她是一个受间谍培训的多人组织，有传说她是黑手党编出来的恐怖故事，还有说她是吸血鬼的，有人还喊她“杀人魔术师”。但不管再怎么传，再怎么神秘，怎么魔幻，只要是她的目标，这人一定活不过三天。而这个人就是Nadia，女孩。那时除了雷奥，已经再没人知道她的真实姓名。  
Nadia成了黑手党除掉碍事人的刀，她在完成了任务后会雷奥会扣掉一半为父亲还债，一半给Nadia，干什么都好。Nadia知道父亲欠了多少债，她也知道自己离自由不远了。  
在干掉第一个目标后Nadia跟踪了第二个目标两天，从目标匆忙行走，带口罩还掩面低头，不时低咳中Nadia确定，目标得了流感。  
这让她十分失望，Nadia因为害怕感染不杀流感患者，他们要不自然会死要不报告防疫队抓走，即使不死也再造不成影响，Nadia便不想杀人。  
匿名打给防疫队后，Nadia去找雷奥，想要下一个目标的信息。  
Nadia忽然回到住所好像让雷奥有些惊讶，他挑挑眉，穿好衬衫，让Nadia进他的房间。Nadia疑惑地颦眉，奇怪地走进屋里，摘下自己衣衫的帽子，扫视了一圈混脏乱的房间，闻到空气里浓重的烟味，看见在摆放略微歪斜的小茶几的烟灰缸上捏了四只烟蒂。  
“第二个目标死了吗？”雷奥站在房子的窗前又点起一根烟。  
Nadia摇摇头，她眼角看见雷奥床脚丢在地上的一条红色的女性蕾丝内裤。“他得了流感，应该在高热期。”Nadia一边说着一边眼神示意雷奥那条内裤。  
雷奥皱皱眉，几步走到床脚，看见那条内裤后身子停了停再将它捡起来，随意丢到了干净的垃圾桶里。Nadia一动不动地观察着雷奥，她觉得这房间有些隐隐的古怪，雷奥则轻松转过身，又抽了一口烟：“居然还有人得流感么？稀奇了。”  
Nadia没说话，雷奥站在房间逆光的地方，但她还是能看见他嘴角一条新鲜的被指甲抓出的浅血痕。雷奥知道Nadia在打量他的伤，就毫不在意地用抓烟的手指摸了摸那道抓痕，说：“早上安佳抓的，我们玩了点游戏。”  
安佳也是雷奥的妓女，Nadia知道，她没说话，只是眨了眨眼睛，双手插进口袋里，说：“我需要下一个目标的信息。”  
雷奥耸耸肩抽了一口后将烟按在烟灰缸里压灭，说：“你得等等，我要去问。”  
Nadia明白地点头，毫不停留的出门。  
Nadia回到房间里坐了一天，整理了一下自己的装备，直到夜晚雷奥上门给了她信息。  
“还有两单，之后你就自由了，”雷奥抽着烟，语气轻松地问，“有什么打算？”  
Nadia眼睛也没抬，她仔细看着目标的信息，随意回复：“不知道。”  
雷奥也没为难她，虽然离开时的脚步有些急躁与愤怒，但Nadia对此并不在意。  
在拿到信息后Nadia第一时间进入状态，完成目标对于Nadia来说十分简单，两天后目标在一个刚刚重新开张的酒吧厕所里被割喉而死，又开始娱乐狂欢的人群里没任何人见到可疑人员出入厕所。  
任务结束后，两天没睡的Nadia给安佳打了电话，但安佳并没有接，接电话的是她的皮条客，告诉Nadia安佳好像得了流感，说去打抗生素但一直没回。  
Nadia挂了电话，给自己点上一支烟，将一切吸入肺中后再深深倾吐出来。她靠在柏林刚刚恢复生机的街面路灯下，静静地凝视着黑色的夜空，将烟吐在空中。脑海里忽然响起了地铁进站的声音，轰轰隆隆，震耳欲聋，Nadia闭上眼睛，用右手食指和中指在包背带上打着节拍，任由自己的大脑随着烟的燃尽而将她折磨的痛不欲生。  
第四个目标在第二天就死在了家里。  
Nadia很快完成了所有任务，她回到住所，在漆黑中仰面躺在床上睡了一觉，直到第二天一早雷奥敲门。  
雷奥进门的脸色从来没有那么苍白过。  
“你父亲的债清了。”雷奥说，将一叠钱丢给Nadia。  
Nadia点头。  
“今天就搬出去，”雷奥又说，语气粗暴正在发怒，“不管你继不继续干，我都不再是你的看守。”  
Nadia又点点头，雷奥离开了她的房间。  
Nadia没有任何东西需要收拾，她带走了两把枪还有一些子弹，本来想带走的一把雷奥送给她的左轮，但枪不见了，于是只好再打包一把蝴蝶刀一把短匕首和一把弹刀，还有简易的医疗便携包，只穿着身上的衣服离开了雷奥的家。她在那里住了三年，离开却没有一点留恋。  
Nadia哪也没去，她在雷奥家门口的小餐馆里坐了一天，点一杯咖啡，吃了点面包，用手指打着节拍。一直等到打烊，Nadia开门回到了雷奥家。  
Nadia关上大门，她知道雷奥一天没出门，连烟也没有买，现在只会在房间里。她小心翼翼地穿越庭院走到雷奥的房间前。  
刚刚到房门前Nadia就听见了雷奥咳嗽的声音，咳得精疲力尽气喘吁吁，她静静地站在门前，不动声色地脱掉了自己的鞋，再伸手推开门。  
雷奥正弯着腰一手撑在墙壁上，刚刚剧烈咳嗽完的他整个人都很虚弱。他转过身来，看见Nadia一动不动地站在门口，双眼冷静地注视着他。  
雷奥满脸的虚汗，脸色比白天更加苍白，昏黄的灯光下他高大的身材变得毫无威慑力。  
雷奥看了Nadia一眼，脚步近乎蹒跚地走到圆椅前一个踉跄地冲前再无力地坐下，伸手去拿旁边茶几上刚刚点燃的烟。  
“别害怕，”他说，“死亡不会找上你。”  
Nadia犹豫了几秒后走进房间，她走到雷奥的床前，看见那空空的垃圾桶里沾了点溅开的血，而那条内裤还躺在垃圾桶的最下面。  
“你是来为安佳报仇的么？”雷奥问，用尽力气抽了一口烟，他看着Nadia，满脸的嘲笑。  
Nadia看向他，双眼依旧毫无波动，脑海隐隐有杂音响起。  
“她来找你，”雷奥偏偏头，又咳嗽了两声，“情绪有那么一点激动，说想让你陪她去什么地方，我说你不在，我可以帮她解决问题，她却拒绝了我。我想她肯定忘记自己的位置了，所以打算提醒她一下，结果是稍微不幸了一些。”  
“她得了流感，想让我陪她去打抗生素。”Nadia说，“她父母是得了流感……”  
雷奥双手一摊打断Nadia，“那她应该先打电话过来。”  
Nadia没回答，她觉得自己的耳边又嘈杂起来。  
雷奥又大吸了一口烟，接着猛烈地大咳起来，像是肺都要从嘴里咳出来。他流了更多汗，身子撑不住地瘫在椅子上。  
“你应该去防疫所。”Nadia说。  
雷奥大笑起来：“防疫所？那种地方是给懦夫准备的。”  
“你把她埋在了哪儿？”Nadia问。  
“就在前院，”雷奥用夹烟头的手指了指窗外，“玫瑰下面，好去处。”  
Nadia看看窗外，再看看雷奥，在原地思考了片刻后朝雷奥迈出了步子，但雷奥快速从身后掏出了那把他送给Nadia的左轮，上了膛对准Nadia，他凶狠的眼神瞪着她，从嗓子的底下发生狠狠地撕裂地吼声：“要么杀了我，要么滚，别假装好心，我知道你没心。”  
Nadia停下脚步，她注视着雷奥，在脑海里搜索着该说的话，可她的脑海里却只有父亲死前在铁轨上绝望嘶吼的求救“Nadia！Nai！”。  
Nadia僵在原地，她不知道该怎么做。  
雷奥又笑了，他晃了晃那把枪，悲伤地笑：“Nadia，你将过多么悲凉的一生。”  
接着，他将枪抵在自己的正太阳穴上，开枪了。打猎左轮威力巨大，将他右脸从里打裂，脸涨血红，鲜血和脑浆铺了旁边一墙壁。  
Nadia全身僵住一下，片刻后走上前去，将雷奥充血的双眼用手盖上。她低下头，看着那把枪把上刻着Nadia名字的左轮手枪，最后没去管它，只是摘下了雷奥左手无名指上的一枚戒指，放进口袋里。  
直起身子，Nadia再一次凝视着雷奥死去的脸后，离开了房间。  
Nadia在前院的玫瑰旁停留了几分钟，最后没有做任何事情。  
她背好自己的包，站在雷奥家的院子前抽了一支烟，一口后，剩下的点燃了一只刚刚做好的燃烧瓶，丢进雷奥的院子里。  
Nadia看着大火在冬日里燃烧起来，将一切尖叫、风声还有枪声都点燃起来，让它们在彻骨冰冷的黑夜里尽情的嘶吼释放，撕碎冰冷，燃烧殆尽。它们，再也触及不到Nadia心里的任何一寸。  
然后，Nadia Fierro离开了那里。这个世上，或许再没有人知道Nadia Fierro是谁。

 

随着最后一个灾区的全治愈，流感终于结束，全球都在浩劫余生中开始了重生与重建，柏林也开始了人口普查和统计，这其中自然不会有Nadia的名字。  
流感结束的两年Nadia一直在逃避来自黑手党的追杀，他们认定Nadia在为了安佳杀死雷奥后毁尸灭迹，全城搜捕暗杀Nadia，人头奖越升越高。直到Nadia找到时任家长，杀了他之后，黑手党再一次陷入权力斗争，才得到了一些喘息。  
两年来Nadia居无定所风餐露宿，名声越来越响麻烦也越来越多，等她得到喘息的时候才发现自己为躲避追杀而身无分文，毫无去处，柏林的地下组织又被她零零总总得罪了个遍，虽然已经没有她不懂不会的业内操作，但却连暗杀工作都不好找，既不抢劫也不偷盗更不想建立自己组织的Nadia忽然陷入“失业危机”。  
她就是在那时遇到了Clare。

 

从Clare走进地下酒吧的那一瞬间起Nadia就知道，她是来找自己的。  
Nadia坐在吧台的角落里，在震耳欲聋的音乐里半闭着双眼休息，这里不记名不看身份证光线极暗，可以很好的隐藏自己。这时她想要抽烟，于是回身去包里拿，眼角正好看见正从大门走进来的Clare，看似和Nadia上下岁数，穿着黑色整齐讲究的大衣，带着丝质的黑色围巾，双手插在口袋里，披散着黑发，进门后四处张望，表情像是对这里十分陌生。只需一眼Nadia就知道Clare的优雅和这里格格不入，她既不是劫后余生的狂欢族也不是向往刺激的年轻人，她很冷静，是来找人的。而Nadia心里的某个直觉告诉她，那个女人想找的就是自己。  
Nadia想到这里的一瞬间，再抬起头时正好对上了Clare看向她的眼神，两个人对视半秒，Nadia就移开了目光。  
Nadia点燃一只烟等待女人走到她身边，刚刚吸进一口Clare就站到了她的身边。  
Nadia转过脸冷冷地看了Clare一眼，继续抽自己的烟，Clare注视着她，既不紧张也不害怕，也没有想要给Nadia生意一样的人那么热切和谨慎，更像是一个熟识的朋友一样平静地看着她。  
“我能给你买一杯酒么？”Clare问。  
“我不喝酒。”Nadia回答。  
Clare点点头，她拉过旁边的一条吧凳在Nadia身边坐下，伸手示意酒保过来给自己点了一杯酒。  
Nadia再一次上下打量Clare，试图看穿她的目的，她不喜欢对旁边的人一无所知，而她非常擅长看穿人。  
Clare也侧过头多看了她一眼，但微微的笑容间她还是在等自己的酒。  
Nadia在阴影中微微皱眉，觉得旁边的女人浑身都是不好的信号。  
Clare的酒上来了，她满意地侧过头看向Nadia，说：“我叫Clare。”  
Nadia没说话，她盯着Clare，只等着她继续说话。  
“我知道你现在身上有点麻烦，”Clare说，“我可以替你解决。”  
自从雷奥的那个帮助后又有人提出要帮Nadia的忙，但Clare又怎么可能知道Nadia有什么麻烦呢？这只是些刺探的话。Nadia撇过脸，抽了口烟，拒绝道：“我可以自己解决。”  
“你当然可以，但有我的帮助，速度会快一些。”Clare自信地说。  
Nadia低下头没回答，她已经不再想继续这个无用的对话了。  
“我知道你杀了黑手党的老大，”Clare说，“也许他们会放置你一阵子，但想想之后，你那么大的威胁，他们在世上一天就绝对不会放过你活着。”  
Clare话音刚落就感觉到大腿上被什么冰冷的东西抵住了，她眨眨眼，Nadia已经朝她转过了身子。  
“你到底是谁？”Nadia靠近Clare，手里打开了枪的保险，对着她的耳边冰冷地警告。  
Clare有一些害怕，她没想到Nadia反应会如此简单激烈，但很快镇定下来，用平静的眼光回望Nadia杀意浓烈的双眼。  
“我们可以互相帮忙，”Clare说，呼吸慢慢平静，“你马上就会需要我。”  
Nadia将枪更加贴近Clare的腰部，眼神没有一丝玩笑。  
“外面就要变天了，不管是黑手党还是警方，你得罪了那么多人这里或许已经容不下你了，”Clare接着说，语气中有一点点颤抖，“你应该找一条新的出路。”  
Nadia眯了眯眼睛。  
Clare与Nadia的眼神离得那么近，她可以看见Nadia眼神里闪过的犹豫，于是她接着说：“我能知道是你做的早晚会有其他人也知道。我可以为你提供一条新的去处。”  
Clare说完两人的眼神对峙一会儿，突然Nadia收起枪拿起自己的包准备离开，她看了Clare一眼，于是Clare将钱丢下后急忙跟着Nadia从后门走出了酒吧。  
到酒吧无人的后巷，Nadia靠在冰冷的墙壁上又点燃一根烟，再看向Clare，说：“开始说吧。”  
寒风让Clare更加镇定，她轻松地靠在Nadia对面的墙边，双手环胸，略带温柔的笑意注视着冷冷的Nadia，问：“你的名字是什么？”  
Nadia看看Clare，她全身的动作都僵了一下，像是被这个问题刺伤一般的全身后退一下，她避开了Clare疑惑的目光，望向小巷外冷怯的路灯，陷入了自己的挣扎里。Clare不明白地观察着Nadia，忽然发现Nadia眼神里一刹那的悲伤，她吃惊地眨眨眼，那悲伤却如幻觉一般消失在Nadia再看向她的那双毫无波澜的黑色眼睛里。  
“Nadia。”她轻声回答。

 

 

  
（完）


End file.
